


A Small Quiet Town

by Chaotichoneybee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Mystery, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotichoneybee/pseuds/Chaotichoneybee
Summary: Our favorite family lives in a small, quiet town. Phil goes to work every morning. The boys go to school. Life is nice and quiet... on the outside.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

“TECHNO WAKE UP WILBUR AND TOMMY!” Phil yelled from the kitchen. Seconds later he heard the thumping of feet and the angry shouting of his three kids. Coming down the stairs were two tall teenagers and a grumpy boy. One of them had long, dyed pink hair. He wore glasses and was already dressed for the day. The other teenager wore pajamas and had a messy mop of brown hair atop his head. The boy was grumbling to himself. He had bright blue eyes, cloudy with recent dreams, and blonde hair.  
The boys walked into the kitchen to the sounds of sizzling bacon and quiet humming. Their father, Phil, was preparing breakfast for them; just like he did every morning. Their morning routine was the same almost every day. Phil and Techno, his pink-haired son, would wake up at the crack of dawn. Phil would make his way down to the kitchen and start preparing breakfast for the boys. When Breakfast was almost finished, Phil would yell up to his eldest, so he could wake up the others.  
The boys ambled over to the cabinets and grabbed the worn, mismatched plates and cups. They set them down on the tables as Phil turned off the stove and passed the frying pan to Techno. They made each other's plates with the same breakfast foods they ate each morning. As soon as they finished, they settled down into their chairs and started to eat in comfortable and half-asleep silence.  
“Wilbur, the neighbors have asked for your help with some yard work after school,” Phil told the brown-haired teenager. He was met with a groan.  
“Why not Techno or Tommy.”  
“Techno has fencing practice and Tommy is going to go to Tubbo’s house. It’s only for about an hour and they’ll pay you.”  
“They don’t pay in money, they pay in duck eggs and vegetables,” Wilbur argued but his responses had no bite to them. There was no way Wilbur was getting out of helping his neighbors.  
“Tommy, your teacher called and told me you have several missing assignments and another in Techno’s handwriting.” Phil’s tone wasn’t angry or disappointed; he was simply stating facts. Tommy’s face heated up.  
“Techno please don’t do his assignments,” Phil said. Techno nodded his head and continued to eat.  
“What seems to be the problem?” Phil asked Tommy, who was squirming in his chair and looking to see if he could manage to escape.  
“The stuff we do is too hard. I don’t get it,” Tommy replied. Phil nodded his head and took another bite of his breakfast. When he was done eating he looked back towards Tommy.  
“Techno seems to understand it. Have him help you figure it out.” Techno shot Phil an annoyed glance but didn’t protest. Tommy seemed even more unhappy about the suggestion. He had raised a hand to try and counter it but fell short of a good response.  
After the morning announcements, The family of four continued to eat quietly. When they finished, Tommy and Wilbur rushed up the stairs. Phil and Techno remained in the kitchen to clear the table and clean the dishes.  
Tommy was the first to come down the stairs. He had changed into jeans and his classic red tee shirt. He had his backpack hanging off one shoulder and his phone in his hand. He was looking at something that made him smile. He walked over to the shoe cubbies and pulled out a pair of worn, red converse.  
Techno and Phil were still in the kitchen when Phil waved Techno off to go grab his stuff. Techno nodded and walked up the stairs. He came back down seconds later with a black backpack and book. He strode over and sat down next to Tommy. He pulled out a pair of black boots.  
“Can you drive today? I don’t wanna have to listen to Wilbur’s shitty music,” Tommy grumbled from beside Techno.  
“Sure, but I’m not driving you back from Tubbo’s tomorrow. You’ll have to deal with Wilbur then.” The monotoned boy’s words elicited a groan from Tommy. Techno rolled his eyes and stood up. His boots clicked against the floor as he walked out the wooden door, Tommy closely following.  
By the time Wilbur had rushed out the door, the car was warmed up and slowly pulling out of the driveway. Wilbur ran towards the car, looking slightly panicked. His satchel flapping behind him. He was wearing a maroon beanie and a tan sweater. His worn leather boots crashing against the dirt driveway. He managed to catch the car before it pulled out of the driveway. He yanked open the door and slid into the backseat.  
“Move faster,” Techno grunted as he pressed his foot on the pedal. Wilbur gave him the finger and plugged his headphones into his phone and started typing away.  
The car fell into silence as they sped down the country roads to a small, rural highschool. Their school was made completely out of brick. It was one floor and only about five hundred kids attended. Everyone knew each other's parents and their parents' parents.  
The boys hopped out of the car, walked into the school building, and instantly separated. Techno made his way over to the small library to return a book. Wilbur beelined for the courtyard, where he would find his friends quietly joking with each other. Tommy just about said hello to everyone in the school, making various smart remarks as he did so.  
Tommy skipped towards the cafeteria; Where he was met with the giant smile of his best friend, Tubbo. Tubbo giggled and threw himself towards Tommy. They gave each other a quick hello and went to socialize with the rest of their little group.  
“Ranboob, Furry how were your mornings?” Tommy joked, earning a smack from the friends he just made fun of.  
“I’m not a furry,” The boy with red hair, named Fundy, grumbled. He was already quite used to the teasing from Tommy, it happened nearly every day.  
“Tommy, I saw Dream earlier and he told me to tell you that you need to meet with him later. He looked serious,” Ranboo, a boy with white and black hair, alerted Tommy. Tommy scoffed and plopped down into one of the hard plastic cafeteria chairs.  
“He’s just trying to be a dick and scare me. He’s most likely gonna say shit and walk off,” Tommy replied. He held a particular distaste for the senior, who seemed to have so much fun tormenting Tommy.  
“Who’s trying to be a dick?” Karl, a teen in a colorful sweater asked. He was accompanied by Quackity, a kid always wearing a beanie. They were walking past the group when Karl heard Tommy whining.  
“Dream is,” Tommy grumbled back, not needing to turn around to see who had asked.  
“Come sit down you guys.” Tubbo patted the seat next to him.  
“Can’t, we have to go meetup with Sapnap. See you around though.” The duo continued on their way, waving a goodbye. Ranboo started to look through his backpack when he suddenly perked up.  
“I have a spanish test next class and I’m going to fail it so badly,” Ranboo groaned, slumping down in his seat.  
“MMMMMMMMMM ME GUSTA!” Tommy yelled. Ranboo rolled his eyes and the rest giggled at him. The people around them didn’t spare a glance at Tommy. Everybody was very used to the kid. Most people thought of him as an annoying little brother. He frequently went around shouting nonsense and horsing around with the people that enjoyed his energy, much to the annoyance of others.  
The laughing stopped as soon as the first bell rang. Fundy quickly got up and rushed to his first class. The other three weren’t as rushed. They all started down the same hall. Ranboo eventually left them to go down another hallway. Tommy and Tubbo had the same first class.  
On the other side of the school, Techno was already sitting in the back of his english class. He threw his notebook and a pen on his desk and pulled out a book. He opened the book to the page he had left off on. The teacher paid him no attention. Techno normally tuned out his teachers, but they didn’t seem to care because he always did his work. Techno hated being in school. The only reason he went was for Phil and the small library. He’d never done well in places with lots of people. He tended to be the odd one out.  
Techno was reading until the door to his class was blown open. He looked up and saw a frantic looking Wilbur. Techno instantly threw his stuff and his bag and sprinted out of the class.  
They both ran to Tommy’s class. Wilbur burst into the room, same as he did his class. Tommy was confused for a second before he got the message. Tommy awkwardly waved towards his flabbergasted teacher and rushed out the door, following his brothers.  
“WHAT IS HAPPENING?” Tommy shouted from behind.  
“PHIL’S IN TROUBLE APPARENTLY!” Wilbur shouted back, not breaking his stride.  
They sprinted to the car. Wilbur flung himself into the driver’s seat of the car, not bothering to take his bag off. He barely let his brothers enter the car before he took off, headed straight for home.


	2. Chapter 2

The car flew into the driveway, spraying gravel in every direction. Wilbur hit the breaks at the sight of the house. The boys tumbled out of the car and sprinted to the house. Techno ripped open the door, it hit the wall with a bang.  
“PHIL!” Techno yelled into the quiet house. He heard a bang and shout from below. They all ran over to the living room. The coffee table and carpet had been thrown aside. A golden latch was in the middle of the floor. Techno grabbed it and pulled a door open. The boys hopped through the secret door and sprinted down a stone staircase.   
They walked into a chaotic scene. Phil was in the middle of the room, fighting off a zombie. A broken cage left metal shards scattered across the floor. Blood had been sprayed over the room.  
“Techno gimme a hand please!” Phil urged. Techno grabbed a sword off the wall and approached the monster. While it was distracted by Phil, he swiftly brought the sword down on the zombies head. It let out a choked scream as it fell and hit the ground. Blood poured out of its head wound and made a mess on the floor.  
“What the fuck happened?” Tommy asked, throwing his arms up and walking further into the room.  
“I was just about to leave for work when I heard banging down in the workshop. Then, I texted Wilbur that there was a problem and headed down.” Phil grabbed a washcloth from the crafting bench and wiped the excess blood off himself. He passed the cloth to Techno who wiped down the sword.   
“How did it get out?” Wilbur asked.   
“I don’t know. I definitely locked the damn cage when I put it in there. It blew the cage to bits,” Phil grunted back. He bent down with a groan and started to pick up the metal shards. Techno followed his lead.   
“What were you gonna do with it?” Tommy asked. He stood in the middle of the room, watching his family clean up the hazard, not bothering to help.   
“I was gonna use it to test potions. Dream’s folks helped me get it down here a few days ago,” Phil answered.   
“Why would you need a zombie to test out potions?” Wilbur asked, looking back at Phil.   
“I need harming potions.” Phil didn’t elaborate on why he needed them, and the boys seemed to realize they wouldn’t get an answer even if they asked.   
“I’ll call your teachers to tell them I needed ya’. Clean up the rest of this and burn the corpse.” With that Phil walked up the stairs. A thud from the door sounded and footsteps slowly faded out as he walked out of the living room. The boys stood there for a second before promptly getting to work. Without a word, Techno picked up the corpse and started to lug it up the stairs. Wilbur followed to open the door. Another thud sounded. Wilbur hopped down the stairs again.  
“Why would Phil need harming potions?” Tommy asked softly. Wilbur shook his head, silently telling Tommy not to ask. They both got to work without another word. Tommy picked up the rest of the metal pieces and tied up the trash bag. Wilbur scrubbed the blood off of the floor with a washcloth and a bucket of water. Tommy brought the bag to the base of the stairs and walked over to the crafting bench. He started organizing the tools and cleaning up the stray drops of zombie blood.   
Wilbur and Tommy finished cleaning in about fifteen minutes. Wilbur turned off the lights and Tommy grabbed the trash bag. They locked up the room. Tommy walked out of the house and headed towards the large trash bins on the side of the house. He saw Techno stoking a large bonfire. He threw the trash in the bins and walked over.  
“Do you know what’s going on?” Tommy asked, looking at the corpse that was haphazardly thrown on the ground, waiting to be tossed into the fire.   
“No, but it definitely has something to do with the townspeople disappearing. He’s most likely gearing up for a fight,” Techno responded. He didn’t seem to be bothered by his own theory, however Tommy definitely was.   
“I thought that was just a rumor.” His voice was shaking as he spoke. He looked up at Techno.  
“Nope, Dream and Bad confirmed it yesterday. Something is definitely going on.” Techno threw more brush into the quickly growing flame. He picked up the zombie and chucked it into the flame with a strained grunt.   
“What’s the plan then?” Tommy asked.  
“There isn’t one yet. People have just started preparing. Most likely a hunt team will be assembled and we track down whatever is messing with the town.” Techno and Tommy watched as the zombies flesh started to sizzle and burn. Tommy looked like he was about to vomit. He quickly turned tail and sped into the house. Techno lingered awhile before following.   
When Techno entered the house, the living room was back in order. Phil was drinking a cup of coffee on the couch and Techno could hear the shower running from upstairs.   
“Techno I need you to contact Dream. Tell him that the zombie is no longer usable and we need a plan b.” Techno nodded and headed out to the car to retrieve his backpack that he threw off in the quick car ride home.   
He fished his phone out from the bottom of the bag and shot Dream a text. The response was almost instantaneous. He received a simple thumbs up and the words ‘meet me at the trail entrance outside of George’s house at midnight’. Techno responded with a quick ‘ok’, turned off his phone, and headed back inside.  
“What did he say?” Phil asked, looking at Techno who was taking off his shoes in the doorway.  
“We’ll take care of it tonight. No need to worry.” Phil didn’t reply, but continued to sip his coffee. Techno headed up the stairs to the bathroom to fight whomever wanted to take a shower next.   
Wilbur walked past Techno with a towel out wrapped around his waist.   
“I’d go quick before Tommy steals the rest of the hot water,” Wilbur joked before heading back to his room.   
“I’d throw his ass out if he tried,” Techno responded, shutting himself in the bathroom. The hot water lasted for about ten minutes before it started to run cold. Techno hopped out of the shower and dried off. He walked back to his room and dressed himself in comfortable clothing.   
In the kitchen, Wilbur was throwing together sandwiches for himself and his brothers. Tommy was sitting down at the table, his head rested on it. He was scrolling mindlessly through his phone.  
“Here.” Wilbur passed back a plain ham and cheese sandwich to Tommy. Tommy took it without a word and stuffed it into his mouth.  
“You’re awfully quiet,” Techno remarked as he was walking down from the stairs. Tommy rolled his eyes.  
“I’m processing. I could have been at school and then headed towards Tubbo’s today, but a fucking zombie had to bang around our basement.” Tommy stuffed the last bite of sandwich in his mouth and stomped up stairs.   
Techno and Wilbur looked at each other and shrugged. Wilbur started to eat his own sandwich and passed the other one to Techno.  
“Dream and I are going out tonight to hopefully capture another zombie. If I don’t get injured I’ll be back in school tomorrow, and we should have another zombie in our basement,” Techno said as he poured himself a glass of water.   
“Be safe and sharpen your sword before you go.” Techno nodded at Wilbur and headed up the stairs to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

It was ten minutes shy of 11 o’clock before Techno started to get ready. He pulled on compression pants and a black long sleeve t-shirt. He was struggling to braid his long hair when Wilbur walked in. Wilbur looked worried, he always did before Techno left late at night. The brothers didn’t interact very much other than nodding to each other in the halls and a few quick remarks here and they, but they always cared for each other in their own special way. They had a silent fondness for one another. Techno, although distant, was fiercely protective over his family. He would always jump in to settle scuffles and back up his brothers. Wilbur was a little more involved and was always someone his brothers could come home to. He’d play his guitar by the fireplace in the winter time as Tommy and Phil hummed along. They were a family that could rely on each other.   
“Let me help,” Wilbur softly said as he walked over to Techno. He picked up the wooden comb Phil had whittled for Techno when he was just starting to grow out his hair, and started to brush through the newly tangled strands. He worked silently and Techno let him. Wilbur delicately wove Techno’s hair into a neat braid. He tied it off with a small hair tie and stepped away from Techno.  
“Thanks,” Techno said.  
“What’s your plan for tonight?” Wilbur asked, crossing his arm and leaning against one of Techno’s bedposts.   
“Dream and I are going to try to catch another zombie and maybe kill off a few other monsters for practice. If we get one, we’ll lug it back here for Phil to use.” Techno strapped two knives to both of his thighs and started to walk out of the room. Wilbur followed, closing the door behind him.   
“Phil sharpened your sword for you. It’s by the door,” WIlbur said.   
“Can I help?” Tommy asked, he had popped his head out of his room when he heard Techno and Wilbur walk by.  
“No, you’d end up complaining because it’d be too much work for you,” Techno grunted.   
“That is not true!” Tommy screeched, slamming his door shut. Techno rolled his eyes and Wilbur chuckled to himself.   
The boys walked downstairs and were greeted by Phil.   
“Be safe.” Was all Phil said before handing Techno his sword and walking upstairs. Techno slung it around his shoulder and pulled his boots on. He walked out the door and nodded a quick goodbye to Wilbur.   
Techno started to run down his driveway and onto the narrow country roads. It was silent except for his heavy footsteps against the cracked concrete. His heavy sword clapped against his back with every step he took. Cold air tore at his face as he whipped down the road. Around two miles down the road, Techno turned into another gravel driveway. He was met with a small white farmhouse. It was freshly painted and one of the newer looking houses in the area. He lightened his footsteps and crept around the side of the house, where he was met with Sapnap and George.   
“Where’s Dream?” Techno asked, not even bothering to give the two a “hello”.   
“He should be here in a few minutes,” George promptly responded. The two weren’t very friendly with each other. Dream and Techno only ever called upon each other for various favors; Other than that they didn’t often speak. The Dream Team, a nickname given to the inseparable trio, were outgoing and loud. They had many friends and liked to socialize with the other teenagers of the town. Techno was quite the opposite. He preferred the quiet of his house and the company of his father.   
“Technoblade,” Dream said quietly. He jogged up in front of the others and picked up a large stick covered in oil-soaked cloth. Sapnap handed him a flint and steel and Dream struck it to light the torch. Dream lit another torch and handed it to George.   
“C’mon we have a few hours until they return to the caves.” With that, Dream headed down a slightly overgrown path into the dense forest behind George’s house. The other three followed, with George taking up the back.   
The group was silent for the most part, concentrating on their mission. It was not often that the usual laughter and horseplay was covered up in fierce concentration. Techno could tell that there was a lot at stake tonight. Getting an undead to Phil was top priority, even for the Dream Team. Phil had only told Techno whispers of what was happening around town. He had to piece his own theory together himself. Normally, The town was a little off, but something was wrong this time; Phil making harming potions and the silence of the Dream Team told him that.   
“Stop,” Techno whispered. Dream whipped around and quickly passed his torch to Sapnap. Techno drew his sword as Dream loaded a shortbow.   
“What is it?” Sapnap asked.   
“Maybe a spider,” Techno responded. He and Dream slowly crept off of the path and into the trees. They got a few meters in when the demented hissing of a large spider sounded from one of the trees above them. Dream pointed his bow up high and shot the spider directly in the torso. It hit the ground with a loud thump and struggled towards them. Even though the spider was gushing green blood, It moved quickly towards the boys. Techno, with great strength, brought his sword down through the head of the beast. It writhed a few times before falling quiet against the forest floor. Techno pulled his sword from its head and grabbed a cloth tied around his sheath. He wiped off the remains of the spider and put his sword back in its sheath. Dream retrieved his arrow and slung his bow around his shoulder.   
“Does Phil need eyes?” Dream asked, throwing a glance towards Techno.  
“He’s got plenty.” The boys turned around and met up with the others, leaving the corpse to fertilize the lush forest.   
“Everything okay here?” Dream asked his friends who were patiently waiting for Dream and Techno’s return.  
“Yeah, you?” Sapnap returned the question. Dream nodded and grabbed back his torch.   
They set off again, deeper into the woods. They walked for several miles before any more disturbances happened again.   
“I think we just got lucky.” Dream grinned and shoved his torch into the soft ground, George swiftly following his lead.  
This time, all of the boys ran off the path. They could barely see anything, but the groans of a zombie pulled them deeper into the woods. They were less cautious then when they were fighting the spider. Zombies were known to be easier to deal with. They’re slow and clumsy, making them the number one monster to practice combat on.   
“Circle around it,” Dream commanded. The small team quickly spread out and brought their weapons to the ready. The zombie had already set its eyes on George and slowly lumbered its way toward him. Dream and Sapnap put away their weapons while it was distracted and quickly pulled rope from the packs they were carrying. With precision, they knotted the rope and flung it around the zombie’s neck.   
“Pull tight!” Dream yelled. Both he and Sapnap stepped back until the rope went taught and the zombie couldn’t move without hurting itself. Techno and George had their weapons pointed at the monster, ready for the slightest thing to go wrong. Zombie’s were generally unintelligent, but sometimes they surprised.   
“Let’s get this thing back to Phil’s,” Dream said. The boys hadn’t returned to their usual relaxed and jokey state. They weren’t out of the clear until the zombie was locked in a cage, underneath Phil’s old wooden house.   
It took about two hours to get back to George’s house. They had to move very slowly to accommodate their catch. As soon as they broke through the trees, Techno immediately called Phil.   
“Did you get one?” Was the first thing Phil said.  
“Yes, we should be back in around forty-ish minutes.”  
“I should have everything prepared by then.” And with that the boys were on the road and headed to Phil’s.   
“Imagine someone going on a drive right now and sees us lugging a decaying green corpse somewhere,” Sapnap laughed.   
“Good thing that’ll never happen. People around here know the rumors,” George replied, he was slightly less happy about their situation.   
It was mostly silent for the rest of the trip, except for a few quips between Sapnap and Dream. They reached the driveway after about forty-five minutes of dragging the slowest monster in all of the world. When they first saw the house, Phil and Wilbur were standing at the door. They instantly noticed the groans of the corpse. Phil stepped back into the house and WIlbur waited for them to reach the door.  
“Wilbur we might need more rope,” Techno said as soon as he was close enough to be heard without yelling. Wilbur nodded and grabbed some of the rope Phil had already prepared. He threw it at a Techno, who tied another line around the zombie for extra caution.   
Techno was the first to enter the house. All of the boys awkwardly entered the spacious living room, bumping into various pieces of furniture. Phil Took the rope from Techno and led the Zombie down the stone steps, into the basement. He ushered Techno to open the cage door.   
“Alright time to get close,” Phil said, dropping the rope and approaching the zombie. Dream and Sapnap still had a tight grip on their ropes and were holding the zombie back from phil. Phil got close enough to fully grasp the attention of the zombie. He motioned for the boys to start moving forward. He got it a foot from the cage when Phil stepped out of the way and Techno swiftly kicked it in the center of its back, forcing it into the cage. The boys dropped the ropes and Phil slammed the door as soon as the zombie crossed the threshold of the cage. When the lock clicked, everyone let out the breath they were holding.   
“Thanks boys. Dream tell your folks the potions should be ready by next week if there aren’t anymore hiccups,” Phil said. Techno kicked the ropes to the side of the cage. He unloaded his gear onto the floor. Phil escorted the boys upstairs and outside. In less than two minutes the boys were out of the house and on their way back home. Techno stomped up the stairs and locked the door behind him. He replaced the carpet and coffee table before taking off his boots by the door.   
“Wilbur is driving them home. C’mere and have a cup of tea,” Phil said. Techno sluggishly lumbered into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair.


End file.
